1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of parking space control and security. The invention is more particularly directed to a method and means for effectively obstructing and blocking a parking area so that unauthorized vehicles cannot enter. The invention is even further directed to such a method and means as has been mentioned wherein an authorized vehicle or individual will have a coded means of removing the obstruction and it is further characterized and in the field of a device which disappears into the parking surface or rises from the parking surface when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closing off parking areas for single use of particular individuals and the like is quite common. Also, it is frequently necessary to close off an area for security or other reasons. The methods used for such closures are usually chains or wires strung between two posts at the edges of the designated space and can also include barricades which are placed in front of a parking space or other area . Additionally, a common practice is to mark such a parking space with a sign or the like indicating the name or other designation of a single individual, vehicle, or organization permitted to use that space. I know of no prior art, however, in which a cylinder or the like is implanted within the parking space itself and which is controlled by radio or the like in such manner that it physically obstructs the space but may be easily removed by disappearing into the parking surface itself upon a proper coded signal or the like. In this respect there is no prior art known to me as compared to the invention disclosed in this patent application.